Ocurrió hace miles de años
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Una vez hubo un joven cavernario que aspiró a algo más que seguir las sendas trilladas de su pueblo. Un pequeñísimo cuento muy distinto a lo que hago normalmente :D


Ocurrió hace casi 3.000 años atrás.

Hubo una vez, un joven, cuyo nombre era Sei-yak. Vivía en una cueva, con su familia, desde que tenía uso de razón y durante el tiempo frio no se le dejaba salir, así que la cueva era su mundo. Ahí habían acumulado alimento para bastante tiempo, semillas, frutas secas y carne salada. Sin embargo, cuando el cielo dejaba de dar agua, y el suelo se volvía verde, podían salir al exterior, donde, de otras cuevas, salían también otros seres como ellos, que se abrigaban de pieles, cargaban mazas de madera y necesitaban con urgencia buscar alimentos, ya que las reservas para el invierno se habían agotado.

Así Se-iYak conoció a Usa-grr. Era pequeña como él, y juntos exploraron el mundo, sólo interrumpidos por uno que otro bramido de advertencia de sus madres, o en su defecto, un coscorrón o garrotazo suave sobre sus cabezas, para que no se alejaran demasiado.

El pelo de la cabeza de Usa-grr era parecido al del sol, y sus ojos, del mismo color del cielo, y se abrían enormes cuando encontraban lombrices, escarabajos, hormigas o caracoles, casi todos buenos para comerlos, mientras no hubiera aún nuevas piezas de caza o frutas frescas. Así que compartieron año a año el baño anual en el río, las rodadas sobre el césped, los atardeceres junto a las fogatas, donde los mayores contaban cuentos sobre el pasado y sobre criaturas gigantescas o feroces que acechaban a los cavernarios para convertirlos en su cena.

Pronto Sei-yak debió empezar a acompañar a los hombres adultos en las cacerías, y se hizo experto en poner trampas y lazos de liana, y donde ponía el ojo, ponía la lanza. Pero… como resultado de esto, casi no tenía tiempo para ver a su amiga. Cuando había querido de nuevo acercarse a jugar con ella a las a zancadillas, manotazos y puntapiés, ella lo había rechazado, y su madre lo había amenazado con un garrote y le había mostrado los dientes, impidiéndole acercarse más.

Mucho tiempo había pasado, cuando un día, la escuadriñó en el río. Usa-grr había crecido mucho. Su pelo estaba largo, largo y había sido amarrado con cintas de cuero y plumas. Sus piernas eran casi tan largas como las suyas, pero su piel aún era clara, porque a ella no la dejaban salir a cazar como a él.

Una sensación extraña y confusa se apoderó de Sei-yak. Se sintió tan confundido que en vez de salir alegremente al encuentro de su amiga prefirió esconderse tras unas rocas y luego se marchó, con el corazón martilléandole en el pecho. Y la incomodidad persistió. A pesar de meter la cabeza bajo el agua, y a pesar de darse un par de golpes con su propia maza, para poder conciliar el sueño, nada funcionaba.

El joven cavernario tuvo una idea. Decidió cazar un animal por sí mismo y llevarlo como un regalo a Usa-grr. Tal vez con eso pudieran volver a ser amigos. Durante tres días siguió a un enorme jabalí. Ya estaba herido, sólo debía esperar que se rindiera y entonces podría arrastrarlo triunfalmente hasta las cavernas. Pero ¡ay! Tanto cansancio y desvelo hicieron mella en Sei-yak, y cuando las luces diminutas del cielo, sobre todo la grande y redonda, que le recordaba la cara de su amiga, aparecieron en el horizonte, se durmió.

Al día siguiente, cuando la luz grande ya estaba en el cielo, el muchacho revisó el escondrijo del jabalí herido, y sólo encontró un reguero de sangre y un surco producido por un cuerpo al arrastrarse. ¡Alguien había robado el precioso jabalí de Sei-yak!

Esa noche, cuando llegó cansado y derrotado a la aldea, se encontró con la novedad que Dah-rin había traído un jugoso animal para que comiera toda la tribu, y ya el tufillo oloroso a carne asada saturaba el ambiente. Perplejo, el muchacho reconoció la huella de su propia lanza en el costado del animal. ¡Maldito Dah-rin!

Más aún se sintió desconcertado, cuando vio que los padres de Usa-grr la empujaban fuera de su cueva para que fuera a la cueva de Dah-rin, quien había demostrado ser ya un adulto y un gran cazador.

Sei-yak huyó a la montaña, y al ver la gigantesca luz en el cielo, gimió y aulló como un lobo que ha sido aislado de su manada.

Al día siguiente, se encontró con su amiga en el borde del río. Usa-grr estaba llorando, mientras apaleaba las pieles pulgosas de Dah-rin para quitarles el lodo y los piojos con arena. Por lo que entendió Sei-yak, dado su estado lamentable, al acercarse Dah-rin a ella, lo había mordido y arañado, y como castigo había recibido una golpiza. Su cabello estaba sucio, uno de sus ojos, morado, y tenía golpes de garrotazos en la espalda y en una pierna.

Cuando él se acercó, lo miró con desconfianza y le mostró los dientes, con un gruñido de advertencia. Pero algo debió ver en sus ojos. Tal vez un atisbo del feliz pasado que habían compartido juntos, así que no lo atacó. Debió saber que él no era como los demás.

Sei-yak le indicó el horizonte. Los valles lejanos e inexplorados. Aquellas sendas que aún no habían sido holladas por cavernícola alguno. Y de alguna forma, ella comprendió. Y aceptó.

Asió su mano firme y callosa con fuerza. Y juntos, contentos, y excitados por huir hacia lo desconocido, desaparecieron en el horizonte, y en las cavernas de sus familias, nunca más se volvió a saber de ellos.

Las leyendas que se tejieron, decían que su amor era tan grande, que habían ascendido al cielo, para que su amor brillara sobre toda la creación, Ella, en forma de luna y él, en forma de estrella.

FIN


End file.
